Bloody Bleach Party
by Hex223
Summary: What are you to do when you're trapped in a haunted school with dead bodies around every corner? When killers are in every shadow? Where there is no escape...
1. Chapter 1

This is a sorta crossover between corpse party and bleach

* * *

Chapter 1

"We'll always be together right, Orihime?..."

A woman in her 40 stands next to her phone looking like she hasn't slept in days crying into the phone…"Yes that right she hasn't stepped out of her room today either she just talks to her imaginary friend. What has happened to my cheerful little girl?" "Miss clam down together we will bring back your happy daughter Orihime I promise" "thanks ill keep watch on her condition" the woman hangs up the phone and slowly climes the stairs till she reaches the first room on the right…. "Orihime it's me your mom are you asleep?" not bothering to wait for an answer to the question she opens the door. There in the room in the corner is a girl tall, beautiful girls that has bright orange hair..."Orihime aren't you tired of standing in the corner for so long why don't you sit down" "…" "You know one my way home I saw some kittens and thought 'Orihime would love to meet you guys' how about tomorrow we stop by and say hello?" "…." "I guess that's a…..no than" "….." "Why are you standing in the corner? Who's over there?" "Chizuru" "I see and how long has she been there?" "Always" "ah…. I have never heard of a girl by that name before" "get out" "eh?" the Orihime turned around "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she pushes her mother down "GET OUT! You don't believe me you think I'm weird right!" she smashes the window "Orihime please calm down" she grabs the girl "take your medicine it'll make you calm down" "No! No one remembers no one remembers!" tears stream down her face "no one remembers Chizuru! Why won't anyone believe me!"

*present time*

"This event happened after school on a rainy night just like this. When this school was still Tenshin elementary school… at the time there was a female teacher who fell down the stairs and died. Several years later that school was torn down and in that exact plot of land Karakura high was built on. Ever since the school was built the teacher has been wandering around the halls. It's dangerous to stay at school after 7 pm…. They say if the power went out and the hallways became pitch black the teacher will appear come up to the door and say… 'You still haven't gone home? Hurry up and go home!' there you will see her bloody face smashed from the impact of the fall"

*lightning flashers*

"ahhhhhhhh!" everyone turns to look at Uryu "haha Uryu your scream made me jump "Orihime said while turning on the lights. Chizuru laughs "that was you Uryu!" "Wow you have no courage at all do you Uryu?" Rukia says while patting him on the shoulder "it was only lightning" Uryu sighs "Kuchiki-san who likes scary stories? Isn't that a little weird?" Chizuru tackles Uryu "I didn't know guys could make such a girly noise" "that's not nice Chizuru" laughs Orihime. "Uryu" Uryu looks over to see Ichigo holding out his hand "Ichigo you're the only one I have on my side" Uryu replays reaching for his hand. "Nope" Ichigo says right before Uryu can touch him. "You guys are assholes" Uryu mutters standing up. "Haha you looked so funny when you were scared" Momo laughs while Toshiro pushers up his glasses. Rukia walks up to Uryu "it's always funnier to tell scary stores when you're around Uryu" Uryu chuckles "so pretty much you like picking on me" Ichigo walks up to Uryu with a big frown when he sees him talking to Rukia "come one we have to clean up so we can all go home"

as they are all putting the desks back Uryu looks outside and mutters "just when I thought of leaving it starts pouring out" Toshiro walks over "dang and I didn't bring an umbrella today" "I have one we can walk together Shiro" says Momo as she skips over. Toshiro looks at her "thanks you really saved me there" Uryu looks up at the clock as the bell rings "wow it's already 7" "ya and everyone but us left" Orihime said as she finished sweeping the floor. "Really let's go home then" shouts Uryu but just after he said that the power went out….

"the powers out "Uryu says grabbing on to Orihime. Both look at their position and blush. "I see you two have a secret relationship" Chizuru says while trying to pull her beautiful Orihime away. "Wha?" they both say pulling away. "What are you guys doing" Ichigo muttered wondering what the hell was going one. Just as Uryu was about to replayed footsteps were heard in the hall way. Uryu starts to shake "what was that just now?" "shh" whispered Rukia while lighting one of her many candles she uses for scary stories. "Are those footsteps? You're kidding me its past 7 and it's raining who would be here" Rukia muttered as she started shaking a bit "doesn't this sound like the ghost story I just told?"

everyone pauses as the footsteps draw closer and closer until they stop outside of the door. "It stopped" muttered Uryu. "Kuchiki-san let me use that" says Uryu grabbing the candle. He slowly makes his way to the door reaching slowly for the handle. The door slides open and all in the room hear "you still haven't gone home?" hands reach in holding onto the door "hurry up and go home".

* * *

I own nothing

this is my first time doing a story like this so sorry if its bad -_-;

i know alot of them will be ooc and im sorry if that upsets you I kinda just matched who I thought should be who

Character list

Rukia- Ayumi

Shinozaki Ichigo-

Yoshiki Kishinuma

Uryu- Satoshi Mochida

Orihime- Naomi Nakashima

Nel- Yuka Mochida

Chizuru- Seiko Shinohara

Toshiro- Sakutaro Morishige

Momo- Mayu Suzumoto

Misato- Yui Shishido


	2. Chapter 2

"Are those footsteps? You're kidding me its past 7 and it's raining who would be here" Rukia muttered as she started shaking a bit "doesn't this sound like the ghost story I just told?" everyone pauses as the footsteps draw closer and closer until they stop outside of the door. "It stopped" muttered Uryu. "Kuchiki-san let me use that" says Uryu grabbing the candle. He slowly makes his way to the door reaching slowly for the handle. The door slides open and all in the room hear "you still haven't gone home?" hands reach in holding onto the door "hurry up and go home".

Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" "hahaha how was it, did I scare you?" the voice said as the lights flipped back on "Misato- sensei that was just you" Uryu said getting up of the floor "wow you really scared us" Rukia said walking up to her teacher "well that's good everyone deserves a good scare" Misato-sensei said "anyway Uryu I bought you something" all of a sudden a little girl jumps onto her brother "big brother!" "Nel what are you doing here?" Uryu asks "you forgot your umbrella" Nel replays handing over an umbrella "is this your sister Uryu she is soooooo cute" Orihime says walking over

"anyway let's clean up the room a little and leave it's getting late" says Misato-sensei as they finish cleaning Momo starts to cry. All the girls in the room run over to her "brother why is she crying?" Nel asks studying the crying girl "today was her last day here before she moves" Uryu said to his sister "it's not like this is goodbye forever" Toshiro said walking over to Momo "Shiro" Momo said wiping her tears. "Hay senseis before we leave can we all try something?" Rukia said speaking up "what is it Rukia" asked Sensei "it's a lucky Sachiko when I was looking for scary stories I found it, it's supposed to make sure we are friends forever" Rukia said holding up a paper doll "so it's a spell" muttered Ichigo "well it couldn't hurt to try" said Sensei "ok than everyone hold on to a piece of the paper doll then say 'Sachiko if you please' 9 times, but don't mess up or the whole thing will fail" said Rukia holding out the doll, everyone grabbed a piece "ready now pull with all your strength" just as they pulled lighting flashed right outside the window

"there now we'll be together forever" said Rukia, just then the room started shaking "an earthquake" screamed Orihime "quickly get under the desks" yelled Sensei but it was too late the floor boards stared to break and open up to what looked like a bottomless pit. Then everyone fell

Opening her eyes Orihime looked at her surroundings "where am I" she muttered trying to stand up but falling right back down "ow my ankle" she said rubbing her hurting ankle "where is everyone" Orihime said looking around "I'm in a class room" she muttered looking at the old and rotting class room "just a minute ago I was in my class room what happened?" Orihime said trying to stand up again "the desks are too tiny is this an elementary school?" slowly making her way to the other side of the class room a note caught her attention "Tenshin elementary" she said out loud "that's the school Rukia was talking about in her story, but it was demolished" Orihime said taking out her phone "no signal" she whispered "Chizuru, Uryu, anyone?" she called out just then the room started shaking "another earthquake?" Orihime said falling over just then it stopped

"whats going on" Orihime said looking around spotting something that wasn't there before "Chizuru!" Orihime yelled hobbling over to here "wake up" she said shaking her then Chizuru started to move "are you ok?" asked Orihime just then Chizuru stuck her face in to Orihime's boobs "so soft" she said nuzzling her head into them "let go!" Orihime said pushing Chizuru away, blinking Chizuru looked around "where are we?" Chizuru asked looking at the unfamiliar place "the sign over there says Tenshin elementary" Orihime said pointing at it "you mean the one from the story?" Chizuru asked confused "I don't know" Orihime muttered "well let's just not stand here let's look around for a way out" Chizuru said walking towards the door "ok" Orihime said hobbling over "what's wrong with your leg?" ask Chizuru "I think I twisted it" said Orihime "aw my poor baby" Chizuru said grabbing onto Orihime to help her walk

Chizuru and Orihime walked out into the hallway "look there are stairs we can use to go down" Chizuru pointed out walking towards them "ya maybe there is an exit down there" walking down the stairs Chizuru noticed a door "maybe that's the exit" she said excitedly "the door won't budge" said Orihime trying to open the door "well that's weird" Chizuru muttered "lets continue to look around maybe well find something else" Chizuru said with a shrug, they walked around for a little while until Orihime herd something "what was that?" she whispered "maybe it was one of the others, they are bound to be here to" Chizuru said they followed the noise until they made it to a class room

"in here" Orihime said opening the door, in the darkest corner of the room appeared to be a body, Orihime ran over grabbing it trying to see who it was "are you ok?" she said picking it up, upon grabbing the body she noticed it was wet and sticky looking closer she noticed it was a rotting human body whose flesh was rotting of the bones.

* * *

well there is another chapter enjoy :3

I own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime ran over grabbing it trying to see who it was "are you ok?" she said picking it up, upon grabbing the body she noticed it was wet and sticky looking closer she saw it was a rotting human body whose flesh was rotting of the bones.

Chapter 3

Orihime screamed as she dropped the corpse onto the floor "what's wrong?" Chizuru yelled running to the screaming girl. Upon seeing the body she dropped to her knees "A body, it's a corpse!"Shaking her head Chizuru back away to the door "let's get the hell out of this place!" she screamed. Orihime just sat there not even noticing her friend too focused on the rotting body. "Come on Orihime!" Chizuru yelled grabbing onto her arm. All of a sudden a strange moaning noise was heard throughout the room. "What was that" Chizuru said shaking.

Both girls looked over at the corpse to see a dark blue fog coming from the body. When they looked into the fog all they could see were eyes staring back at them. "So you're the sacrifices this time" "I-it's a ghost" Orihime said shaking.

"I was trapped here just like you" the pair of eyes said "t-trapped?" Chizuru said finally gaining the courage to speak "how do we get out of here?" asked Orihime "there is no way out" said the eyes "This place was created by a terrible revenant. Call it an alternate dimension for spirits, if you will" the eyes looked over to the body "It's because I couldn't find a way to escape that I died in this place" the eyes sighed "the spirits, with their strength have been abducting innocent people one by one trapping them in this place, up till this point no one has escaped. But this time, you are not the only ones here. Others have been brought here as well"

"So that means Uryu and the others are here too!" Orihime said happily hugging Chizuru "however" said the eyes "there is no way for you to see each other, this place is like a group of many different closed spaces your classmates are in fact in this school however because you don't exist in the same dimension you can't meet face to face" "different dimensions?" Chizuru muttered.

"if you wish to meet each other again you must find a way to exist in the same dimension, you still won't be able to escape but at least you can die together" "what are you talking about, dying?!" Orihime screamed "Orihime don't panic we'll find a way out" Chizuru said hugging the girl "I wish you luck" the eyes said slowly vanishing "please don't end up like me" as soon as the fog was gone Chizuru pulled Orihime to her feet "it's ok Orihime we'll fine the others and escape from this place and no ghost can stop us!" "Right!" Orihime cheered, just then the classroom door slammed open. Both girls looked towards the door "the door….. Who did that?" Chizuru asked "there's no one there" Orihime muttered.

When the girls turned around they came face to face with a laughing little smiling girl whose eyes and mouth were spewing blood.

* * *

Hay guys! Sorry I havent updated in awhile -_-' its spring break for me so i'll update more often :3

reviews are loved


End file.
